A flashlight usually is used by families for emergency occasions or by maintenance personnel to work on a dark working site or military personnel, policemen or even security guards. Especially for professional use it is relevant that the flashlight provides an effectful lightbeam having a long-distance visibility as well as being waterproof and easy to handle.